Till Death Do Us Part 3
by Doug2
Summary: Piper and Melinda walk into the wrong bank.


Part 3

Driving through the bright summer sunshine Piper hummed a tune she had learned way back at Baker High. The sun shone through the trees overhead as little nine month old Melinda cooed and played in the  
babyseat behind Piper. Piper was happy even after all the tragedy that had come her way. She had a loving husband who did disappeared for days at a time and did not bother his wife with the happenings in the  
netherworld. They had both settled in to a very mortal existence in Mill Valley just over the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper had opened a family restaurant called Plum Works (P-iper; L-eo; (U) M-elinda)  
in the new business district north of town while still overseeing P3 back in the city. The restaurant seemed the natural next step for P3 was mainly for singles and now Piper had a family herself. Splitting her time between the two establishments, she still had time to be a parttime Mom taking Melinda with her everywhere. Piper had not forgotten her sisters; she just spent most of her time dealing with the future rather than dwelling on the past. On the fireplace mantle in her house the picture of her and her three sisters still rested lovingly among all of the other family pictures and pictures of her, Leo and little Melinda. Melinda was a bright and happy child who noticed everything and smiled at everyone. Life was good, thought Piper. And she was happy.

Pulling into the Bank of California parking lot, Piper sighed. "The boss still gets stuck with all the menial tasks when others aren't around." Locking up the night before at Plum Works, she had been left with all the cash and had to deposit it herself. "Well, I shouldn't ask anyone to do anything I wouldn't do myself. Come on, Melinda. Let me introduce you to the world of high finance!" Piper picked up Melinda gently and strapped her to her chest. With the babybag on one arm and the moneybag and purse on the other arm Piper walked into the bank very slowly.

Melinda made a gurgling sound and then let out a loud raspberry.

"Melinda! Not that I don't feel the same way. Never thought I'd grow up to be a packmule. You are getting big sweetie. Thirty-one years old and I feel like Grams. Whoa! Hi, Hank," Piper called out to the  
security guard.

"Morning, Mrs. Wyatt. Hi there, cutie," he replied waving to Melinda.

Piper walked up to the free teller dropping the cash bag on the counter.

"Business looks good, Mrs. Wyatt," said Janice Walker, the bank teller.

"Yep. So far so good. The word's getting around, but we need some regulars to keep it up. Here's my deposit slip," replied Piper who was just happy to be relieved of the load. Some noises behind her caused Piper to turn around quickly. Hank had been pushed to the floor while four people in masks carrying automatic weapons had entered the bank. Holding up something that reminded Piper of a remote control, he pressed it causing sparks to fly from the security cameras and alarm switches. Piper grabbed Melinda backing away against the teller counter. Her heart skipped several beats as she threw her hands out trying to stop/freeze the intruders. Her eyes opened wide as she realized she could do nothing except hold on tightly to her darling Melinda.

"All you blokes, down on the floor! Now!" cried out one of the masked gunmen. "Now!" he repeated waving the automatic rifle around the bankfinally pointing it straight at Piper.

Piper's blood ran cold seeing the barrel pointed directly at her.

"You, little Mother! Over here!" he continued. Piper hesitated. "Over here, now! That's it. Now get the keys from the guard!"

Piper inched her way toward Hank clutching the sleeping Melinda tightly. "Everything's going to be all right, Hank," she whispered.

"Shut your yap! Now go lock the front door and pull down those blinds!" he commanded still waving his gun at her. "The rest of you stay down! Watch'em. Zeke!" he called out to his accomplishes.

Piper fumbled with the massive ring of keys trying to find the one that fit. With one pull of the door she and Melinda could be free, but the gun was steadily aimed at her and what would happen to theremaining hostages? As her own tormentor started to look more nervous, she did find the right key and locked the door tight. Pulling down the blinds Piper timidly walked bank into the bank.

"The other windows. Get the rest of the blinds!" he yelled at Piper.

Piper gave an icy look toward him and pulled down the blinds to the right of the entrance. Crossing by Hank she smiled weakly and walked to the left side as the gunman kept a steady bead on him. Outside the  
window Piper saw a police car driving by. First she raised her hand, and then she thought it not a good idea. The police car with a couple of bored looking officers sped off. Pulling down the last blind Piper  
looked up wishing Leo wasn't off at some White Lighters conclave. She was told to lay down behind the counter and found herself lying down beside the teller that had helped her. Melinda was now lying down  
beside her still asleep.

"You!" the bank robber shouted to Piper's teller. "Get out all the money. Every penny of it!"

Crying she got up, pulled out a cloth bag and started stuffing all the money from the teller cash drawers into it nearly tripping over Piper. Piper winced as she saw her own cash that had not been deposited yet  
also being taken.

After she had finished the gunman ordered her into the vault. The teller dropped the money bag and complied now crying hysterically. As she disappeared into the vault, muffled sounds of an argument could be heard followed by scuffling and a gunshot. The gunman exited the vault acting erratic while another female employee sobbed.

"Which one of you bastards is the manager?" he called out to the bank employees.

A thirtyish woman conservatively dressed put up her hand and was dragged into the vault. Her face was frozen in fear.

Piper and Melinda where still sprawled out on the floor in front of the teller's stationjust slightly out of view of the other gunmen. Only one of the three appeared to be completely calm. The remaining two gunmen continually shifted their feet looking first at the other gunman and then nervously outside like they were expecting trouble.Piper heard a noise behind her.

Very quietly she heard "Piper!" Looking around with a very soft gasp she saw Leo hiding around the corner. Piper was relieved for about one millisecond and then with her eyes and head indicated that they should make a hasty retreat.

"I can't, this is not a supernatural situation," he whispered looking quite helpless.

Looking as peeved as Piper ever did she shot a dirty look to the sky and then tossed her head toward Melinda. Leo looked even more forlorn as he shook his head no. More scuffling and shouting could be heard from the vault as one woman customer screamed.

"Quiet, all of you!" exclaimed the not-so-nervous gunmen. "Quiet or else!" he exclaimed waving around his gun.

Piper in her tiniest voice told Leo, "In the vault. Someone may be hurt. Help her. An INNOCENT victim!"

Leo at first shook his head no then cocked it to one side, shrugged his shoulders, smiled and nodded in agreement. White flashes appeared as Leo vanished. Inside Piper smiled to herself thinking that maybe  
she could still help someone.

Running from the vault without the manger the lone gunman carried three sacks of cash and threw them to the gunman closest to the door. "Round them, up. Everyone into the vault! On feet! MOVE IT!"

Piper and the other hostages stood up and were marched into the great steel vault. On the floor was the bank manger cradling her teller who hand been wounded though appeared to be alive.

"Get in there, people. I haven't got all day. Squeeze in tight!" he commanded to them.

Piper held Melinda over her head pleading for a little extra room, but there was none as she could barely breath herself. The low moans and sniffling turned to a scream as the lights went out. One bright  
shaft of light from the safe entrance fell across Piper's face. Slowly in got smaller and smaller as the door was closed. Clang! The sound was muffled by the mass of people in the vault. Then a metallic  
rotating sound followed by the clanging of the door pins completely sealing the vault door. The silence was only broken by the soft moaning of one of the victims and the distressed noise made by little Melinda. Piper breathing very shallowly never felt so helpless.

"I can't breath in here," shouted one woman.

"Keep her quiet!" shouted an elderly man.

"We could have a panic very quickly. Please keep calm!" exclaimed the bank manager as the sea of humans began to get restless.

"Isn't there anyway out of here?" cried out another woman.

"I have got to get out of here," shouted a young woman at the top of her voice.

Piper continued to hold her baby above her head shushing those around her. Melinda seemed to be the only calm person in the vault as she cooed at the attention.

"Is there a way out?" called out someone in the stuffy darkness.

One of the bank employees replied, "In the center of the ceiling there's a trapdoor. Somewhere towards the middle. It leads to the lobby. We need someone small to crawl through!"

"I didn't see any teenagers. I'm too big. ME too!" came the replies.

"What about the lady with the baby?" asked the man next to Piper.

"Um, no. I do have my daughter to look after. No, no, no. I'm afraid of heights and I weigh more than I look," laughed a nervous Piper trying to dodge being volunteered.

"It's too dark and you can't see anything. We'll lift you up!" Piper's helpful neighbor replied.

"But my daughter!" responded Piper.

Then a familiar voice replied, "I'll watch Melinda, sweetheart." Leo was next to her.

"Leo?" she whispered sounding both surprised and hurt at he help couldn't help her any more than that.

"And the 'other way' won't work right now. So I guess that leaves you, sweetheart," said Leo sounding sympathetic.

"All right! THANKS DAR-LING!" replied Miss Peeved of 2005. "Let's try the old gymnastic routine. Alley-up!"

Two men quickly lifted Piper as she felt along the ceiling. The center of the trapdoor quickly gave way and dusty light shone into the vault. Some of the hostages had to shield their eyes. Piper pulled herself up onto a walkway that only allowed her only to crawl. Coughing as the dust entered her lungs, she slowly headed for the lobby. The walkway creaked under her. "Give me a dark empty warehouse anytime. Thanks, Leo. YOU could have gone for help. We have some serous issues to discuss later." Piper stopped as she heard the muffled voices of the gunmen. They were still in the lobby. Piper knew she had to keep quiet since she didn't have enough room to turn around and return to the vault. Below she heard them arguing.

"Wasting time, that's all we did. Now the cops are outside!" yelled one.

"Everythin' was done by our book, mate. Someone outside must have seen us. One of you blokes must have screwed the pooch!" replied the ringleader.

"Hey, we done everything right. I wasn't me!" chirped in a third voice.

"No more arguing. We have to get out of this joint. So what do now, genius?" asked the fourth, a very excited woman.

"Check out back. Maybe there's some way we can get out of here," sniped the leader.

"You bet!" replied the first gunmen.

"We've got a whole safe full of hostages, genius! All we need is a car!" snapped the woman.

"Uh, we locked da safe. Remember?" replied the second gang member.

"What! And I'm sure the coppers will gladly hand over the combination! Great work, Einstein!" quipped the woman who was getting rather nervous.

Piper heard this entire exchange as she began to back up down the walkway. "Easy does it, Piper. Slow and steady!" Though her knees hurt on the grating, everything is going fine until she saw the rat.

"Zeke, everything's great! There's a armored car parked out back with the keys in it!" replied the returning robber.

"Yea, but how do we get to the truck?" snarled Zeke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream from the ceiling as several tiles, Piper and the rat came crashing down landing on the returning robber.

"Well lookee here, mates. Lookee what did drop in on us. I'd say we were in business," he sneered looking down at the now unconscious Piper.

"What in hell good is one stupid hostage? The cops can still knock off the rest of us one by one," whined the third bank robber.

"Just this mate. You use her, go pick up that truck, back it up to the door and we're out of here!" explained an exuberant Zeke. "Now get her up!"

The woman gunman pick up the near empty water cooler bottle and dumped it on Piper. She coughed and gagged and came back to life. "Whoa! Where am I?" she moaned as a gun was shoved in her face. "AH! Oh yeah. I went to the bank and ended up at in the movies. Dog Day Afternooooon. Oh, my head!" Piper's skull throbbed from her fall from the ceiling.

"Move it, little Mother!" exclaimed the gunman who was tasked to get the truck.

Rubbing her head Piper looked up, "Ever think this headache might be a concussion? My heads on a merry-go-round here! Whoa! I can barely stand up!" complained Piper slipping back to the floor as her feet give out form under her.

"Tash. You go with him. Just get that truck back in here!" yelled Zeke pointing to the door.

Standing up Piper only made her feel worse. Being more dragged than walking, the three of them made it to the backdoor. They slowly opened it and went outside. With a gun placed to her head they walked over to the truck.

"Let the woman go!" the police called out to him.

"No way, coppers! Stay back!" he threatened.

Getting into the van, Piper almost shipped back into unconsciousness as she lay in the back of the truck. The truck was hastily backed to the bank. Tash threw open the backdoor and all four of the robbers, their loot and Piper pulled away from the bank. When they threatened to kill Piper, the police allowed the truck through the barricades. The truck headed north followed by a dozen police cars.

"This is KSFC reporting live from over this strange scene. One lone armored track driving down an empty stretch of highway followed by a Christmas tree of lights composed of two dozen police cars, vans and motorcycles. Another dozen helicopters follow hovering over the mass of rotating lights. The police copters will not let the news copters travel directly over the armored truck with the one hostage in it. Her name is Piper Wyatt and she runs a couple of restaurants and is the mother of a daughter. There are reports that she may be wounded. She was not able to walk to the truck under her own power. The truck has been  
traveling steadily north for 45 minutes. No one seems to know the final destination! We take you back to the studio. Marvin Hornbeck, KSFC reporting."

"November four five one niner six to command center. We have a white van with KLGY identification pulling in front of the suspects' vehicle. The white van pulled on 101 from frontage street and is driving chaotically in front of the suspects' vehicle. Intent unknown. One of the lead police vehicles had spotted him and is attempting to intercept the white van. Will keep you advised. November four five one niner six out."

"Jesus, what are those blokes trying to do? Every telly station on the coast is following us. Do they have to wreck us to? Stay in the center lane," said Zeke nervously looking over the driver's shoulder. After two hours in the sun, the armored car had become a sweatbox.

"Who are those sudden jerks? This woman is in bad shape won't be worth spit to us dead!" shouted the female checking on Piper. She had been completely out since the entered the van.

"Damn, they just cut in front of us again. There's a guy signaling us. He's holding up a sign that reads: TELL US YOUR STORY. WE CAN HELP YOU!" explained the driver.

"Yea, right! They get some lousy news prize and we're in the slammer for thirty years. Send them and answer. Bash in their rear. We don't need'em!" cried Zeke.

"Hit them? Are you nuts?" cried the driver.

Zeke smacked him and the truck swerved from the center lane. The KLGY van also moved over still urging them to talk.

"Stay on the road you loony!" the woman yelled from the back cradling Piper's head.

"NOW, IDIOT!" yelled Zeke as he pushed the driver's foot down on the accelerator. The armored car lurched forwarded as the woman in the back yelled "WHAT THE HELL!" The heavy weight of the armored truck did not just dent the television van; it knocked it on its side rolling off onto the curve. The armored car swerved the other direction to avoid the van, but the driver turned too sharply. Blowing out the right front tire the armored truck rolled on its side sending the occupants into the wall. Sparks flew out from the back and then flames erupted from the undercarriages and the tumbling mass of metal burst into flames landing against the guardrail on the side of US 101. Another explosion ripped open the van as the police vehicles following screeched to a halt and ran for cover along the grassy hillside.

Indistinct globes of white light entered through the ceiling of 1164 Redwood Terrace forming Leo, Piper and another female. She immediately dropped Piper's head to the floor and backed off from Leo. Her expression of disorientation followed with a look of sheer terror.

"What the hell? I must be dreaming! Who the hell are you and what is this place?" she yelled venomously at Leo as she clung close to the wall.

"Calm down, Gloria. I can explain it. You're not asleep," said a very calm Leo. He approached her cautiously. Gloria slammed his hand away. Leo smiled and passed his hand over her face as she fell to the floor asleep. "There, you'll be safer that way. You're another thing to explain to the authorities. I can't heal you here Piper, but I can get you some help." And Leo picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Through a haze, Piper slowly awoke. The blur next to her crystallized into her loving husband. He held her hand tightly as he was near tears.

"Leo? Where?" asked Piper still not thinking clearly.

"In the hospital. Remember the bank? The armored car?" asked Leo leaning toward her. Piper nodded slightly. "I pulled you out of the truck just before it crashed. They wouldn't let me heal you, but I wouldn't let you die either. Except for a couple of bruised and cracked ribs, you'll be fine. The doctor's said you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"What about Melinda? Where's my baby?" asked Piper as she pulled up on the pillow moaning a bit from the sensations in her bruised body.

"Don't worry, she's with Samantha. The employees and customers in the vault were let out after the armored car drove away. When the truck crashed, the three male bank robbers died. Unfortunately I orbed out of the truck so quickly, I also saved Gloria Trent, the fourth gunman. She's asleep at our home."

"Our home as in.." said a worried Piper tossing her hair to one side.

"Now we have to explain why she didn't die in the crash. It's enough to explain how you survived let alone her, but you first get well. Get some sleep," Leo as he kissed her and disappeared. Piper turned  
over gently and went back to sleep.

Appearing next to the sleeping Gloria, Leo looked up at the Elders. "I know I violated the rules again. It wasn't the first time. Did you want the last of the Halliwell's to die? I love her. I love her more than my own existence. I couldn't let her go when she still has so much more work to do here on earth with Melinda. She is a very special baby. Yes, we're not supposed to interfere with human destiny, but Piper still isn't completely human. And of I had to raise Melinda myself that would seriously interfere with my white lighter duties. No, I'd never consider letting another person raise MY daughter." Leo looked down at Gloria. "Yes, she is a problem. Her life hardly qualified her as an innocent and yes; she wasn't involved in any magical or demonic problems. I acted too fast. I reacted to the love I have for my wife. For the woman YOU assigned me to watch over. And what about this sinful human? She can be saved? Fine, but how. Whether her fate destined her to die in that crash or not she is still a living breathing person. We just can't end her life. Another way? I agree her life ended, but we start her over? As an infant? No, that wouldn't be fair. Still she could have another chance as someone else. I understand. It will be done. Thank you."

Picking her and Leo orbed from their house. On a street in the center of New Orleans he appeared and laid her down next to the police station a little after midnight. Putting his hand on her head his hand glowed  
and he gently said, "Forget." Gloria's mind was left a clean slate. Though her memory was empty she now had a place to fit in and a life to totally rebuild, but without all the hardship that had driven her into the wrong crowd she will have another chance. Leo smiled down at her and then vanished just as a policeman came up and shook her back to consciousness. And Leo went home to his house happy to have helped another human being.

"You come back here this minute young lady!" called out Piper chasing an energetic two year–old. "Melinda, come back here!" Piper thumped through the dining room of their ranch house in Mill Valley holding her ample stomach. "Please, Melinda. Mommy can't chase you in her present condition!"

"Yes, Mommy!" said the beautiful dark haired little girl. She ran up to Piper hugging her. "I wuv you, Mommy."

"So do I my precious. You look more like your grandmother everyday. Mommy doesn't run around as well carrying your sister. Now run into your room and play. Mommy needs to rest Wow!" exclaimed Piper wiping her brow. She worked her way over to the couch and plopped down. A friendly white lighter appeared beside her.

"You all right?" he asked kissing her gently.

"This is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you home now," smiled Piper behind her chubby cheeks.

Leo took her by the shoulder and said, "I felt you overexerting yourself. I was worried," He said.

"Oh, Melinda still thinks I can chase after her. I'm fine and so are this one," smiled Piper curling up next to Leo. "She's not due for another four weeks. Unfortunately."

"You know the doctor said thatshe could come anytime now!" a nervous expectant father reminded his nonchalant wife.

"Patti. After my mother," said Piper.

"Yes, little Mommy." Said Leo humoring her a bit.

"Little? I don't resemble that comment. Once I thought I wanted it all. Motherhood and a career. Having three kids and three clubs maybe more that I can take," wondered Piper out loud.

"If anyone can do it, you can. Your little entertainment empire is doing jut great. Besides you're the bread winner and we'll need every bit of it white lighter pay being what it is," shrugged Leo.

"So how is that new little witch in Fresno you're watching? Still getting into trouble?" asked Piper snuggling up closer.

"Oh, she's fine. Nothing you and your sisters didn't get into," smiled Leo.

"Me? What kind of trouble did I get into as a witch?" said Piper indignantly as her eyes opened wide.

Leo looked at her surprised. "Should I make a list?'

"Yes and put falling in love with a white lighter at the top of it, you creep!" teased Piper. She was determined to keep him happy and have everything work out between them despised what she had seen in  
the future.

"Hey, how about a nice quiet lunch, just you and me?" We haven't done that since Melinda!" said Piper.

"Are you up to it?" asked Leo furling his brow.

"Never keep a chef out of the ahh.. ahh.. kit.. chennnnnnn. OOOOOOO," groaned Piper.

"Piper!" called Out Leo. Grabbing his wife.

Piper looked through her hair that had fallen across her face.

"You better call Samantha to come over and get Melinda. It's definitely that time. Nothing wrong though, I think. I hope. Whoa," moaned Piper looking at Leo. Piper fell back onto the couch as Leo ran of the phone. Another pain hit her. "Uhhhhh. That was a good one! Definitely time to go, Leo!"

"I'll run Melinda over to Samantha's and.." Leo cried from the other room. Leo picked up his daughter apologizing to her and ran from the house.

Piper made it back to the couch and sat down. "OOOOOO. That's about three minutes apart. Leo, run like the wind," thought Piper. "Speaking of the devil. Oops, sorry."

Piper apologized to her husband as he came running back in the door. "Ok, your bag is behind the door. The car is outside," Leo said to himself somewhat confused.

"Not enough time. OOOOO," moaned Piper as she rolled over on the couch.

Leo looked very determined. "This time we're going to make it to the hospital." Leo picked up the bag, helped Piper to her feet and then vanished in a sea of white sparkles.

The North Bay Area Medical Center had just opened. The two Wyatt's appeared behind the emergency room door and then staggered in.

"Emergency maternity!" yelled Leo as a nurse brought over a wheel chair. "Dr. Roberts is our physician. I don't think he's been called yet."

"Ahhhhhhhh. Whoa! Not too much lonnnnnnger!" squealed Piper holding her stomach. Taking her straight into one of the emergency room wards, the staff helped Piper up onto the table. Leo was right there beside her. Taking her hand, Leo found it in a vise as another pain it.

"The head is visible," called out the admitting nurse. "Go get Dr. Washburn this instant!" she yelled to the attendant.

The young girl ran from the ward and checked out three or four other rooms. "Have you seen Dr. Washburn?" she asked the X-ray technician and then another nurse. Both of them shook their heads no.  
Finally checking the break room, the doctor was just finishing a cup of coffee. "Dr. Washburn, we have an emergency maternity in ward C!"

"Thank you," he replied as the double-timed it to the far end of the emergency ward. Pushing open the door the ward C, Dr. Washburn was greeted with the cries of a baby only seconds old. Piper exhausted  
from her experience was so weak Leo had propped her up. Totally exhausted, Piper still managed a weak smile as the rest of her glowed. Leo leaned over and kissed her gently.

"This is Mr. And Mrs. Wyatt and their new daughter.." the nurse told the doctor.

"P-p-patti," whispered Piper. Despite Piper wanting to stay away from  
grouping her children with the same initials, she did want to name this child after her mother. Melinda's name had all ready been pre-destined when she went into the future so many years ago.

"Come here Patti and let me look you over," Dr. Washburn told the nurse. "Welcome to the world. Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Wyatt. There you are, you look check fine. She is very healthy. And what a set of lungs!"

Now Piper did break into a big grin as tears fell from her eyes. Too weak to hold her new daughter, Leo took her from the doctor and held her up to Piper's face. Piper reached out and held her little hand.

"Leo, she so beautiful. And she looks just like you. Oh thank the lord," whispered Piper.

"No, she looks more like you or Phoebe. She has that Halliwell look about her," sighed Leo.

"Um. Whoever she takes after, she'll be very special child. There's already something magical about her," cried Piper. "Hello there, my little daughter. You are so lovely, my precious."

"Mrs. Wyatt, we have to get both of you up to the maternity floor,"said Dr. Washburn. "Your doctor should be by to visit you later this morning."

And Piper and her family were wheeled out of the emergency room and off to their new lives together.


End file.
